


caution

by pleasydeasy



Series: james & sirius one-shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Snogging, party in the gryffindor common room what a cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasydeasy/pseuds/pleasydeasy
Summary: «Hm,» James said. «Don't take this the wrong way, but you’re very good-looking.»Sirius laughed. James watched the lines on his throat. «How would I take that the wrong way?»«I don’t know,» said James. He leaned a bit closer, as if to tell Sirius a secret. Sirius leaned closer too. «Just didn’t want you to get any expectations.»Sirius eyes flickered down. «Expectations?» he repeated.





	caution

James was not known for being cautious. Being cautious was a waste of time, in his opinion. It was far better to just jump into action, and, if it against all odds should turn out badly, apologize afterwards.

It was this line of thinking that got him where he was now. Were he more cautious, he would perhaps not have thrown a party in the Gryffindor common room, and he certainly wouldn’t have kicked it all off with drinking half a bottle of Firewhiskey down the hatch. A more cautious person would likely have abandoned the bottle after realizing that half a bottle can in fact get you properly affected. But, as it were, James clutched onto the bottle the rest of the night, until it was empty, until it was 12 pm, and the party - though certainly not over yet - had a change of atmosphere to a more relaxed, high sort of vibe.

That was where he found himself, with Fleetwood Mac playing lazily in the background, in the couch in front of the fireplace and his face only inches away from Sirius’.

It was not intentional that he had gotten in this position. He had simply slumped down in the couch, his balance being not what it usually was, and happened to sit down next to Sirius. And as Sirius flashed him a grin and jumped into a story of him and Pete almost getting caught sneaking into the kitchen, James, supporting his head on his hand so as to not fall down, sank closer and closer to him.

Now Sirius was no longer grinning, but smiling quietly, the way he almost never did. James noticed that he, too, had leaned towards him.

«What’s up, Jamie,» he said.

Now, let it not be known that James was too drunk to know what he was doing. He had quite a high tolerance for alcohol, thank you very much. But even he could admit that his inhibitions had been lowered. Sirius was really very close, and he smelled quite nice. James felt his lips form a helpless grin, and saw it reflected on Sirius’s face.

Sirius was very good-looking, James mused. His high cheekbones, his grey eyes, his long eyelashes, they all contributed to a very attractive face. Obviously this was something everyone was aware of, even Sirius, but he couldn’t remember ever _telling_ Sirius this. It was an under-appreciated fact, he thought.

«Hm,» James said. «Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re very good-looking.»

Sirius laughed. James watched the lines on his throat. «How would I take that the wrong way?»

«I don’t know,» said James. He leaned a bit closer, as if to tell Sirius a secret. Sirius leaned closer too. «Just didn’t want you to get any expectations.»

Sirius eyes flickered down. «Expectations?» he repeated.

Now James was overcome with an unusual urge. Suddenly he was very tempted to kiss Sirius. Were he sober, he would probably have taken, well, a bit of caution, maybe thought it over a bit. But James was not sober, and neither was Sirius. And really, Sirius was so close, and indeed very good-looking, and right now watching James with look in his eyes that James had not seen before. And so it was only reasonable that James leaned over and pressed his lips to Sirius’.

Sirius didn’t push James away. Instead, he pressed even closer to him, bringing a hand up to throw around his neck. The kiss was slow and deep. James felt it in his gut. He let Sirius push him down into the couch cushions, busy trying not to let out any embarrassing sounds. Where did Sirius learn to kiss like this?

This would surely be on everyone’s lips in the morning. James could already picture it: _did you see how Black and Potter were all over each other last night?_ But he could not find it in himself to care, not when he was enjoying himself so thoroughly. Not when he could instead run his hands through Sirius’ hair and feel him sigh of pleasure into his own mouth.

The spell was broken when a loud crash followed by hoots of laughter occurred behind them. Sirius pulled away, looking flushed. James adjusted his glasses, and looked around.

«Not bad,» he said, trying to sound casual.

Sirius let out a breathless laugh. «Please. That was the best you’ve ever had.»

James met his eyes. Sirius sounded like his own arrogant self, but his eyes still had that strange look. They also kept flickering down, and he hadn’t moved from his position of almost straddling James.

«You know, if we keep laying here, people will start talking,» said James.

«I’m sure they will,» Sirius replied.

None of them moved.

«Maybe…» said James. Sirius waited. «We should take this up to the dorm.»

Sirius’ expression changed at that. «Come on,» he said, all dark eyed and flushed, getting off the sofa and stretching a hand out for James to take.

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we love and support drunken idiots snogging on a couch!


End file.
